Un départ plus doux
by Camille-Miko
Summary: Harry reçoit un jour des informations sur une enfant, Flora. Mais qu'estce que Malfoy a avoir dans cette histoire ? SLASH YAOI


Auteur : Camille

Titre : Un départ plus doux

Genre : Yaoi, post-série, death-fic, spoiler du 6

Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi, sauf l'histoire.

Source : HP

Bêta : Missy

Blabla de l'auteur : L'inspiration a été soudaine et au rendez-vous Bonne lecture…

**Un départ plus doux**

_Un homme s'approchait de Harry. Celui-ci était terrorisé. L'homme voulait clairement s'en prendre à lui. Il était à quelques centimètres de lui et lui mit la main sur les fesses. Harry se débattit mollement, psalmodiant des "non" emplis de peur._

_L'homme était plus grand que lui, et ses cheveux noirs lui caressaient le visage. Grâce à sa force, il arrivait à le maintenir contre le mur. Les autres joueurs de Quiddich de Grinffondor ne réagissaient pas, comme s'ils étaient transparents. Il commençait à paniquer. L'homme allait le caresser ou pire, malgré les dénégations du brun, et ce devant tous les autres sans qu'ils interviennent._

Harry se réveilla en sursaut. Il s'était assoupi dans son fauteuil de bureau. Encore ce rêve… A chaque fois, il se faisait agresser et personne ne réagissait. L'endroit changeait, mais la scène, non. Des coups retentir à nouveau. Il bénit, intérieurement, celui qui avait dû le réveiller… Il découvrit un jeune homme efflanqué au minois de chat.

-Vous désirez ?

-Vous êtes bien, Monsieur Potter ?

-Oui… Répondit Harry tout en se demandant qui pouvait bien être la personne bénie qui ne connaissait pas encore son visage…

-J'ai une… Je crois que ça s'appelle une compilation. Elle est pour vous.

-Une compilation ? Vous êtes capable d'acheter une compilation ? Pas que je doute, que…

-Ce n'est pas de moi, le coupa le jeune homme, c'est de Draco Malfoy ; Mais… Je ne sais pas ce que c'est.

Harry eut un sourire amusé. Evidemment qu'il ne savait pas ce que c'était… Il commença à lui expliquer que c'était une invention des jumeaux, mais qu'elle était très coûteuse. Seulement cents sorciers pouvaient en commander une. Elle permettait, comme son nom l'indiquait, de compiler beaucoup d'information. Elle fonctionnait presque comme une pensine, mais seule la personne à qui elle était destinée pouvait voir les pensées. De plus, on choisissait les éléments que l'on voulait voir grâce à un menu.

Le jeune garçon face à lui semblait étonné. Néanmoins, il tendit un mouchoir au Survivant et s'enfuit sans demander son reste, trop intimidé peut-être par les portraits qui commençaient à s'agiter. Evidemment être le chef d'une toute nouvelle section du Ministère qui cherchait à combattre la haine des Moldus et des Cracmols envers les Sorciers donnait un grand bureau et beaucoup trop de responsabilités…

Harry posa le mouchoir sur son bureau et aussitôt une sphère d'énergie apparue. A vrai dire, il se demandait ce que son adversaire et actuel Ministre de la magie voulait lui envoyer comme information. Touchant la petite boule, il fut projeté dans un monde cybernétique qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien. Il fit un rapide tour des fichiers présents dans l'ambiance bleutée des compilations. Aucun des dossiers n'avait un nom, mais une série de chiffres. Ouvrant l'un d'eux, au hasard, il découvrit que c'était des relevés de comptes, dont le numéro correspondait à celui du fichier.

Harry était de plus en plus perplexe. Il en regarda quelqu'un. Il ne semblait pas y avoir de problèmes. Pas de versements étranges, trop élevés ou à des personnes qui étaient fichées. En fait, c'était presque le contraire. Il n'y avait que des versements et les retraits étaient assez rares, mais toujours pour une boutique connue du Londres sorcier. Ainsi le solde créditeur était très élevé.

En faisant le tour des fichiers, il découvrit dans l'un d'eux, une photo et un sous-dossier au même nom que la photo. Flora. L'image était celle d'une enfant de quelques années. Elle devait avoir été prise récemment car on voyait dans son arrière-plan un bâtiment qui n'avait été achevé que depuis peu. L'enfant était blonde comme les blés et aux yeux bleus, striés de vert. Dans l'autre dossier, il trouva un extrait d'acte de naissance de l'enfant. La fille de Malfoy et d'un homme dont il n'avait pas donné le nom. D'autres photos montrant l'enfant à différents âges. Au milieu de celles-ci, il trouva un acte de décès de l'enfant, cause : maladie venant de la dégénérescence congénitale venant de la famille Malfoy Enfin, un fichier avec une simple phrase. "_Excuse-moi de t'avoir privé de ta fille_"

Harry fronça les sourcils. Il n'avait jamais eu de fille. En fait, il n'était que très peu sorti avec des filles, donc la probabilité d'avoir une fille était limitée. Hermione avait une excellente théorie sur le complexe d'Œdipe à ce sujet, mais il n'était pas sûr d'avoir envie d'y réfléchir. Il avait bien couché une fois, avec Malfoy, mais… Ca remontait à six ans et… Ce n'était en aucun cas l'amour qui l'avait animé, mais plutôt la rage. Il avait retrouvé celui-ci dans un hôtel-pub, alors que la guerre faisait rage dehors. Ce connard ne voulait pas intervenir. Pas sa guerre d'après lui. On avait reconnu son innocence pour Dumbledore. On avait même découvert que Severus était innocence. En quelque sorte. Le vieux directeur lui avait demandé de le tuer si cela devait sauver entre autres Draco. L'infâme chauve-souris n'était pas d'accord pour le faire, mais, mis face au mur, il n'avait pas pu faire autrement… Le juge avait totalement blanchi le plus jeune et donné une période d'essai à Snape.

Harry avait suivi le blond dans sa chambre quand ce dernier avait fait mine de partir, tentant de le convaincre quand même, puis, à bout, il l'avait provoqué et tous deux s'étaient battus dans la chambre, avant que l'un d'eux -il ne savait plus qui- commence à embrasser l'autre violemment. S'en était suivie une scène où la violence était reine. Harry avait pris Draco sans aucune préparation, l'épaule ensanglantée grâce à une morsure de celui-ci, alors qu'il lui labourait le dos de ses ongles. Tous les deux avaient joui et alors leur haine était retombée.

Ils partirent tous les deux de leur côté, sans plus s'adresser la parole.

C'est à cette époque qu'Harry était devenu Auror, sans vraiment en avoir le choix. Il avait tué Voldemort quelques mois plus tôt, mais Malfoy père et d'autres souhaitaient soit le venger, soit prendre sa succession. La haine de Harry retomba définitivement quand, quelques semaines plus tard, Draco tua son père. Il découvrit ainsi, que Draco travaillait pour le Ministère, sous les ordres directs de Monsieur Weasley.

Grâce à son père, il avait su tout ce qui s'était passé dans le camp adverse. Personne n'avait relevé à l'époque qu'il ne vivait plus avec ses parents et qu'il n'avait pas vu ceux-ci depuis leurs évasions. A parti de ce moment-là, Harry ne ressenti plus qu'un certain antagoniste envers Draco. D'après Hermione, c'était parfait, c'était le premier pas vers la reconnaissance de son complexe d'Œdipe. Harry ne reconnaissait toujours pas, cinq ans après la mort de Malfoy père, le fameux complexe.

A vingt-cinq ans, Harry savait une chose. Les hommes n'avaient pas d'enfants, même dans le monde sorcier, sans prendre tous les deux une potion. De ce fait, il était strictement impossible qu'il ait eu un enfant avec Draco. Seul les Veelas… En sont capables.

Et là, Harry sentit comme un trou noir s'ouvrir sous ses pieds. Les Veelas. Charmantes créatures qu'ils avaient étudiées avec Hagrid. Cours qui avait déclenché une crise de la part de l'héritier Malfoy. Et de son père. Ils avaient argumenté que c'était des êtres sensibles, capables de comprendre les humains et que c'était une grave offense à leur encontre de les assimiler à des animaux… Dumbledore avait, pour une raison inconnue, accepté les arguments et avait demandé au demi-géant de changer de cours.

Malfoy était un Veela. Comme une andouille, il avait couché avec un Veela. Inspirant longuement, il se dirigea vers sa cheminée. Alors qu'Hermione apparaissait, il se dit qu'il avait de la chance d'avoir cette dernière comme meilleure amie…

-Herm', tu pourrais me prêter quelques jours, ton meilleur bouquin sur les Veela ?

-Bien sur, je te le fais porter dans quelques secondes, le temps de finir ce que j'étais en train de faire…

L'instant d'après, un livre apparut sur son bureau. _L'anthologie des Veelas_. Si avec ça, il ne trouvait pas son bonheur… Rapidement, il découvrit que chez les Veela, il était très rare que les mâles aient des enfants.

_Si les Veela ont facilement des enfants avec l'être aimé, il en est tout autre pour le mâle. En effet, celui-ci est fait différemment que la femelle. Autant cette dernière doit ressentir de l'amour pour son compagnon, autant le mâle a besoin au contraire de ressentir de la haine, pour que la conception soit possible. L'une des théories que les scientifiques ont développées est que la magie a choisi ce mode de reproduction dans le but de limiter le nombre de grossesse chez les Veelas. Néanmoins, dans les deux cas, celui qui a accouché d'un enfant ne pourra pas lui survivre bien longtemps si son/sa compagnon/compagne ne lui vient pas en aide. Ils peuvent même avoir des excès de violence envers eux-mêmes._

Harry eut un sourire crispé. Mauvais signe. Très mauvais signe. Même si, il doutait être le fameux compagnon, l'idée que le Ministre de la Magie se suicide était très dérangeante… Alors, il transplana dans le bureau de Draco.

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

Hermione avait l'impression d'être dans une mauvaise série B, où les éléments n'avaient aucuns sens. Harry l'avait appelée et lui avait demandé de venir à Sainte-Mangouste de toute urgence. Elle avait découvert là-bas que Malfoy était entre la vie et la mort, suite à une tentative de suicide, qu'il était un Veela, qu'il avait eu un enfant avec Harry, que cet enfant était mort et que Harry se sentait responsable. Oui, elle avait comprit que Harry était gay. Oui, elle savait que Draco l'était aussi. Elle avait évidemment soupçonné que ce dernier pouvait avoir des gènes Veelas… mais, pas qu'ils aient eu un enfant tous les deux. Le passage qui l'inquiétait le plus était la culpabilité d'Harry face au blond et cet enfant, Flora.

Elle savait depuis longtemps que Harry s'en voulait pour tous les enfants qu'il n'avait pas pu sauver. Là, elle craignait qu'il ne se fasse de fausses bonnes idées. Il n'avait pas été là pour son enfant, ne connaissant pas son existence ; mais cela, il ne paraissait pas l'avoir remarquer. Il était aux côtés du blond et s'excusait de n'avoir pas été présent leur enfant de toutes les manières possibles, alors que celui-ci était encore dans un coma magique. Elle connaissait suffisamment Harry pour savoir qu'il ne connaissait presque rien aux Veelas.

Alors, quand les médecins lui annoncèrent qu'ils allaient réveiller le blond, elle fit le choix de renvoyer Harry chez lui sans rien lui dire. Elle, pendant ce temps-là, aurait une discussion avec Draco. Elle avait besoin de savoir ce qui allait arriver, même si elle sentait qu'elle se conformait à son rôle d'héroïne de série B…

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

-Malfoy, je sais que tu m'entends…

-On ne peut rien te cacher Granger ? Répondit le blond d'un ton las.

-Disons qu'avoir passé presque une semaine à l'hôpital sans en avoir expliquer la raison à Harry, fait que je commence à fatiguer.

-C'est lui qui m'a trouvé ? Demanda douloureusement Draco.

-Je suppose. Comment as-tu fait pour que ta grossesse passe inaperçue ?

-Charmes et durant les derniers mois, je n'étais pas en Angleterre. Il m'en veut ?

-Non, il s'en veut.

-Je ne comprends pas.

-Il s'en veut de ne pas pu avoir été là pour son enfant… mais il oublie que tu lui as caché son existence.

-Je n'avais pas envie qu'il me la vole. A ton avis qu'auraient dit les juges ? Entre le Sauveur et moi, il n'y a pas photo. De toute façon…

-C'est ton compagnon, le coupa Hermione. Comment as-tu pu survivre sans lui ?

Draco eut un sourire las.

-Nous sommes dépendants de nos compagnons, c'est vrai ; mais nous sommes aussi capables de supporter la douleur de leur absence tant qu'ils vivent.

-Tu vas faire quoi, Draco ?

-Je ne veux pas de ta pitié, Granger.

-Ce n'est pas de la pitié. Je répète, que vas-tu faire maintenant ?

-Rien. Ma fille est morte et Potter ne m'aime pas. Je crois que c'est assez simple. Evidemment, le faire tomber amoureux de moi est impensable, nous ne serions pas sortis de l'auberge. Dans l'autre cas, que -je suppose- tu as déjà envisagé, qui est de faire en sorte que Harry soit à mes côtés, je pense aussi que c'est infaisable. Il pleure l'enfant qu'il n'a pas pu connaître, pas le fait que je risque de mourir et je ne compte pas utiliser mes pouvoirs veela. Je ne suis pas encore tombé aussi bas. Alors, toi et Potter, vous allez gentiment me laisser crever tranquille.

-Je ne crois pas que ça soit possible.

-Oh que si. Les affaires du ministère sont en ordre. Mon successeur est déjà formé. Ma fille est morte. J'ai donné à Potter la possibilité de vivre des siècles sans travailler. Il est couché sur mon testament, de manière que ses futurs enfants n'aient jamais de soucis financiers. De plus, je ne laisse pas de femme éplorée, d'amant en pleurs. Alors dis-moi, où est le soucis ?

-Peut-être que tu es un être vivant comme un autre et que nous avons une solution pour que tu vives ?

-Peut-être que si tu me laisses Potter dans les jambes, je souffrirais juste mille fois plus.

-Il pourrait t'aimer. De toutes façons pour que vous ayez un enfant…

-Il a juste fallu qu'il me haïsse, la coupa Draco. Je ne suis pas une femme veela. Laisse moi crever. Tu n'auras qu'à dire à Potter que mon cas était impossible à traiter et que j'ai demandé à être euthanasié.

-Ton sale travail, tu le feras seul, Draco…

Un sourire ironique lui répondit. Hermione sentit indistinctement que Draco savait qu'il mourrait dans peu de temps. Cela la terrifia. Elle sentait une telle volonté de mourir chez le veela qu'elle ne savait pas comment réagir. Oui, elle supposa que la douleur du blond devait être immense. Elle comprit à ce moment-là que seul l'amour de Harry pourrait sauver le jeune homme ; mais Harry ne l'aimait pas. Elle sortit titubante de la chambre, après lui avoir demandé de ne pas mourir. Pas tout de suite. Il fallait que quelque chose soit fait.

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

Harry s'assit brusquement sur son canapé. S'il avait compris avant que son enfant était mort, il n'avait pas tout de suite saisi ce qu'Hermione venait de lui dire. Malfoy souffrait à cause de sa simple existence. Il se demanda pendant quelques secondes comment il avait survécu aux différents et nombreux entretiens qu'ils avaient eu, aux dîners de travail, sans parler des bagarres qu'ils avaient eues à Poudlard. Il se demanda si la distance géographique entre eux avait pu l'aider.

Hermione voulait qu'ils l'aident. Qu'ils l'aident à mourir serein. Harry était perdu. Malfoy faisait autant parti de sa vie qu'Hermione, ou que Ron en faisait parti avant sa mort.

Malfoy était celui qui l'avait toujours stimulé à être meilleur. Elle lui avait aussi expliqué que s'il lui avait caché l'existence de sa fille c'était aussi parce qu'il ne voulait pas qu'on la lui vole.

Une larme coula sur sa joue. Non, il n'aurait pas volé Flora à Draco. Bien sur, il n'aurait peut-être pas été enchanté d'apprendre à 19 ans qu'il allait être père, mais il n'aurait rien fait contre le blond. Harry allait faire ce qu'Hermione lui demandait. Il allait lui offrir une journée de rêve, pour peut-être l'apaiser un peu.

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

Draco avait été surpris quand Granger lui avait demandé quand il allait mourir. Il ne pensait pas qu'elle aurait su qu'eux Veela connaissaient le temps qu'il leur restait à vivre. Pour lui, c'était une semaine. Sept petits jours avant la délivrance. Sept jours avant de rejoindre sa fille, où qu'elle soit. Sept jours avant de ne plus sentir la douleur lancinante qu'il ressentait depuis presque dix ans. Sept jours avant de pouvoir enfin pleurer sur sa souffrance sans qu'il ne se laisse emporter par elle, sans qu'il ne risque de s'en prendre à _Harry_…

Il eut un sourire désabusé. Il l'appelait comme cela depuis qu'il avait compris. Jamais il n'avait prononcé son prénom à haute voix. Même pour sa fille, il ne lui avait jamais dis son prénom, l'appelant toujours Papa. Il lui avait bien sur montré son père, lui expliquant qu'ils ne pouvaient pas vivre ensemble, qu'il ne savait pas qu'elle existait, mais qu'il l'aimait de tout son cœur. Un jour, même, Millicent avait emmené l'enfant avec elle, pour pouvoir lui parler de son père, loin des oreilles de Draco. Flora disait toujours que quand elle serait plus grande, elle dirait à son père qu'il devait vivre avec lui. Du haut de ses cinq ans, elle ne se rendait pas compte que cela était impossible et sa foi apaisait le cœur de Draco pendant quelques instants.

Un jour, Théo, le seul slytherin de leur année avec Millicent et lui-même ayant survécu et bien tourné, lui avait ramené une écharpe en soie. Sur le moment Draco n'avait pas compris. C'est en la touchant qu'il avait compris. Elle appartenait à Harry. Pendant plusieurs jours, le blond l'avait porté tout le temps. Il ne s'était jamais aussi senti bien, mais il savait que quand l'odeur partirait, il ne se sentirait plus aussi bien. Alors, avant que le miracle ne disparaisse, il avait renvoyé par hibou l'écharpe à Harry. Il avait convoqué celui-ci quelques jours plus tard. Il la portait. Sans le vouloir, il avait orienté la conversation vers elle. Le brun lui avait dit qu'il l'avait perdu, mais que quelqu'un, à qui il serait éternellement reconnaissant, lui avait renvoyé. C'était une écharpe à Sirius Black que ses parents lui avaient offert. Alors, à défaut d'être heureux, le cœur de Draco lui fit moins mal. Il avait rendu Harry heureux.

Granger lui avait annoncé qu'elle viendrait le chercher à sa sortie de l'hôpital. Deux jours avant sa mort. Il n'avait pas envie de discuter ses ordres. Evidemment qu'il aurait tout le temps d'être acide quand elle sera là, mais sur le moment, il avait presque trouvé réconfortant l'idée qu'il ne mourrait pas exactement seul. Son orgueil réclamait que ce soit pourtant le cas. Alors depuis la mort de Flora, deux mois plus tôt, il avait fait le vide autour de lui, sectionnant les liens qui le reliaient à Milli et Théo. Seulement, elle ne lui avait pas dit qu'elle ne serait pas seule.

Ce vendredi soir, Harry Potter l'accompagnait. Draco sentit qu'il ne pourrait pas faire bonne figure. Il devait s'en aller. Il avait besoin de ne pas être intoxiqué par l'odeur de Harry pour pouvoir garder son contrôle, surtout quand son instinct de survie lui disait de le rendre amoureux de lui.

-Trop peur de moi, Granger ?

-Non, juste que Harry avait envie de passer une soirée avec toi.

Draco eut peur à ce moment. Et s'il s'était trompé ? Si Harry aurait pu tomber amoureux de lui ?

-Je crois que tu as besoin de manger quelque chose de délicieux en sortant de l'hôpital, renchérit le brun, conscient de la peur dans les yeux du Veela.

-Et qui t'a dit que je souhaitais le partager avec toi ce repas ?

-Toi, voyons ! On avait rendez-vous pour manger ce soir. Boulot, normalement, mais… Est-ce grave si on change un peu notre programme ?

Draco pâlit de nouveau. Harry se contenta de lui donner le bras. Le blond se blottit contre lui. Il agissait tout en sachant que c'était ses derniers instants. Si le brun voulait utiliser son temps à s'occuper de lui, il _devait_ en profiter.

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

Harry caressait doucement les cheveux de Malfoy. La soirée avait été agréable. Il avait choisi le meilleur restaurant de tout Londres. Il avait offert au blond les mets les plus délicats. Il avait parlé de tous et de rien, tout en restant attentionné envers lui. Sans pour autant paraître aller mieux, il avait senti que le ministre s'était détendu. Oui, Hermione avait eut une merveilleuse idée. Quand, au moment de payer, Harry l'avait empêché de payer, en lui disant que c'était lui qui l'avait invité, il s'était rendu compte que Malfoy avait été heureux de cette simple attention. En sortant, celui-ci s'était mis à frissonner et il lui avait glissé son écharpe autour du cou. Il s'était blotti contre la soie qui la constituait. Cela avait fait sourire le brun. Quelques instants après, ils arrivèrent chez lui. Ils avaient bu un dernier verre et Draco avait semblé hésiter.

-Qui… Est-que… Tu accepterais de reconnaître Flora ? Même si…

-Oui, murmura Harry tout doucement. Mais… Est-ce bien nécessaire ? Tu lui as donné mon nom aussi…

Le blond rougit. Il avait fait en sorte que "Potter" soit le deuxième prénom de sa fille. Pour quelqu'un ne la connaissant pas, il passait ainsi pour son premier nom de famille. Sur sa tombe, Draco avait même triché totalement en le faisant mettre en majuscule… Détournant le regard, il se souvient aussi qu'il avait fait écrire dessus "A ma fille aussi merveilleuse que son père bien-aimé". A ce moment-là, Malfoy eut l'intime conviction qu'Harry était allé voir cette tombe.

-Tu t'occupes de moi, à cause de ce qui est écrit, n'est-ce pas ?

-Non.

-Alors, quoi ? Cria-t-il, les larmes déjà aux yeux.

Harry faisait toujours ressortir ses sentiments les plus enfouis. Il était incapable de supporter l'idée qu'il le prenne en pitié. Ce n'est pas cela qu'il voulait. Il aurait encore préféré mourir vraiment seul, que de savoir que le brun avait de la pitié pour lui. Il ne voulait pas attirer son attention si elle ne pouvait lui offrir que cela. Il se maudit de ne pas avoir eu le courage dès la naissance de sa fille de l'offrir à Harry. De lui offrir une jolie vie. Harry avait sûrement une petite amie quelque part, qui était délassée ce soir pour un mourant. Il eut un rire sinistre.

-Tu ferais mieux de rejoindre la personne qui t'attend chez elle. Je saurai retrouver mon chemin jusqu'à chez moi.

-Personne ne m'attend hormis toi… Draco.

Le cœur du jeune homme se mit à battre très fort. Il avait presque l'illusion qu'il était important pour lui. L'idée que cela était peut-être vrai s'estompa presque aussi vite qu'elle était apparue. Ce n'était qu'une illusion, mais… Ca faisait du bien à son cœur. Il ne reviendrait pas à la dure réalité, alors est-ce grave de faire semblant de croire qu'Harry s'importait de son existence ? Il allait mourir, alors, est-ce grave d'accepter d'entrer dans le rêve que Granger et Harry avaient créé pour lui ? Il ferma les yeux, laissant une larme couler.

-Si tu veux jouer à ce jeu-là, fais-le… Mais essaye de garder cette illusion jusqu'à ma mort.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, avait-il murmuré en lui caressant la joue.

La fatigue s'était peu à peu emparée de lui et il s'était endormi. Sans le réveiller, Harry l'avait emmené sur son lit. Il avait senti la détresse du jeune homme. Il s'en voulait de ne pas l'avoir découvert avant. Il n'aurait rien pu faire, c'est vrai, mais… Il aurait essayé de ne pas s'afficher en sa présence avec quelqu'un, il l'aurait aidé pour Flora. Il… Il aurait fait quelque chose.

Ils avaient remarqué avec Hermione que les objets portant son odeur apaisaient Draco, alors retirant son pull, il le déposa contre le blond, qui poussa un léger soupir de bien-être. Il s'était assoupi ici et attendait en ce moment son réveil.

Celui-ci ne tarda pas à venir. Se blottissant contre le vêtement, le blond pris le temps de s'étirer, avant d'ouvrir les yeux et de se rendre compte qu'il n'était pas chez lui. Un sourire un peu désabusé lui ourla les lèvres, alors qu'Harry ouvrait les rideaux de la chambre. Babillant gaiement, il lui demanda ce qu'il souhaitait déjeuner.

Draco observa un instant le brun avant de répondre et de le suivre, le pull sur les épaules. Aucun d'eux deux n'eurent une réflexion à ce sujet.

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

Draco dut passer chez lui prendre quelques vêtements. Quand Harry entra avec lui, il s'aperçut que l'appartement était rempli de photos représentant leur enfant. Passant d'une pièce à l'autre, il admirait cette gamine qu'il n'avait pas connue, mais que son cœur aimait malgré cela. Le blond lui montra une porte. La poussant, Harry découvrit la chambre de Flora. Elle aussi était pleine de photos, mais aussi de dessins. Une photo attira le regard d'Harry. Elle était encadrée et posée sur la table à côté du lit. En s'approchant, il vit que c'était en réalité deux photo posées côte à côte. Une de Draco et une de lui. Il prit le cadre et les regarda. C'était à la remise de leur diplôme. Lui agitait la main pour saluer, alors que le Draco de la photo l'observait depuis son côté.

Quand le blond posa la main sur son épaule, il sursauta.

-Elle aimait ces photos. Tiens, ajouta-t-il en lui tendant une liasse de papiers, elle avait fait ça pour toi.

Sans rien ajouter, il sortit de la pièce. Déliant vite le ruban, il découvrit des lettres, écrites par Draco sous la dictée de l'enfant, des dessins, des photos et un bracelet en perles. Rejoignant le blond pour le remercier, il le trouva pleurant dans sa chambre. L'attirant contre lui, il chercha à l'apaiser. Celui-ci balbutia entre deux sanglots qu'elle lui manquait, qu'il était désolé de lui avoir volé son enfant, qu'il avait été stupide… Harry le berça lentement, ne sachant pas comment calmer la peine d'un veela qui avait perdu son enfant, mais aussi son compagnon. En quelque sorte…

Au bout de quelques minutes, Draco se calma et s'extirpa de l'étreinte du brun et commença à prendre quelques vêtements. C'est à ce moment qu'Harry vit la photo de lui à côté du lit du blond. Il souriait dessus, mais il sentit indistinctement, que le slytherin ne l'avait pas eu normalement. Celui-ci rougit en voyant qu'il avait compris.

-Je l'avais… _empruntée_ à Weasley. Je n'ai pas eu le courage de la lui rendre.

-Ce n'est pas grave.

Cette remarque fit avoir un sourire amer à Malfoy. Plus rien n'était grave du moment où il allait mourir.

-Tu la rendras à Granger.

Sans un mot de plus, il sortit de l'appartement, allant l'attendre dans sa voiture. Secouant la tête, Harry le suivit.

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

Plus le temps passait et moins Harry n'arrivait à rester serein. Si ce qu'Hermione lui avait dit, Draco mourrait durant la soirée qui avait déjà commencé. Cette idée lui tordait les boyaux. Depuis un long moment, le blond ne pouvait déjà plus tenir debout. Il était ainsi allongé sur le lit. Quand Harry revint avec leur repas, il avait les yeux fermés, la main crispée sur le pull qu'il n'avait pas lâché depuis la veille. Lentement, il le fit manger, lui souriant autant qu'il pouvait.

-Potter, dis-moi… Murmura-t-il doucement.

-Oui ?

-Tu iras fleurir la tombe de Flora ?

-Bien sur… La tienne aussi, si tu acceptes.

Un sourire amer déforma sa bouche.

-Je n'ai pas envie que tu me mentes là-dessus.

-Je ne mens pas, Draco. Pas quand c'est aussi important. Tu es sur qu'il n'y a rien que tu désires ?

Draco secoua la tête.

-Ce que je désire est impossible, alors ce n'est pas la peine.

-Dis-moi quand même…

Le blond détourna le visage. Les larmes coulaient encore sur son visage. Depuis le matin, il pleurait beaucoup. Trop facilement, c'était-il dit, mais Harry lui avait dit que n'importe qui avait peur face à la mort. Alors il ne l'avait pas détrompé, il ne lui avait pas dit qu'il pleurait la vie qu'il aurait pu avoir avec lui et Flora.

-C'est… Tu ne voudras pas de toute manière.

A ce moment, Harry comprit à quoi faisait allusion Draco.

-Tu voudrais que je t'embrasse.

Le blond s'empourpra. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que le brun comprenne.

-Si tu le veux. Ca ne me gène pas. Tu sais, même si quand on a conçu Flora, je t'ai détesté, ce n'est plus le cas depuis longtemps. Je t'admire, et encore plus depuis que je sais pour Flora…

Draco se contenta de lui sourire. Il sentait son corps se fatiguer de plus en plus. Attirant Harry vers lui, il lui murmura à l'oreille quelques mots.

-Tu sais, les Veelas ne meurent pas réellement. Ils quittent leurs corps et s'en vont rejoindre les esprits des choses. Alors… Tu as besoin de… Parler ? Vous pouvez aussi venir dans les rêves ? Oui. Comme tous les esprits.

Harry se détendit à cette idée. Il se pencha un peu plus vers le blond et déposa lentement ses lèvres pourpines sur celles pâles de Draco. Lentement, ils s'embrassèrent tous les deux, comme s'ils voulaient graver à jamais ce baiser dans leurs âmes. Draco suffoquait sous l'odeur de Harry, il ne s'était jamais senti aussi bien et remercia mentalement son compagnon de lui avoir offert ses jours merveilleux. Lentement, la vie s'étiola en lui. Au dernier instant, il murmura contre les lèvres de son aimé, son prénom. Comme il aurait tant voulu le faire.

Quand Harry sentit le corps de Draco sans vie, il s'en éloigna lentement. Gardant les yeux sur lui, il appela Hermione.

-C'est fini, murmura-t-il juste avant de raccrocher, sans lui laisser le temps de parler.

Il s'effondra quelques instants plus tard, sanglotant, ayant le sentiment qu'il venait de rater sa vie.

Fin

Cam' : Ca ne devait faire que quelques pages… Au final ça en fait neuf.

Draco : Assassin !

Cam' : Avoue que tu as une belle mort…

Missy : TT

Harry : Erm… Et moi, je fais quoi après ?

Cam' : Tu pleures ? ;

Missy : C'est juste immonde… ¤va se faire un café… fort¤


End file.
